


What Is Meant To Be

by qiaolians



Series: Academy Days [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda fic based on the (supposed) Academy days.</p><p>After Phil and Melinda meet at the Academy, they grow closer each day. Not sure about their relationship and the rules about dating, something (or someone) comes up in between while they try to discover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Each Other.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was not an easy thing. Everyone who entered had serious moments of stress and fear. To be fair, not everyone who decided to start a career there would make it until the very end. Some would just give up, some would not handle the tough teachers/SOs, and some would come to realize it was not their lives.

Amongst the freshman students, the names Melinda May and Phillip Coulson were much known. Both were in the last few years and they had past the previous ones with great excellence. Their chemistry was impeccable, they had sync and everyone knew it. Some teacher would even use them as standards sometimes.

In the hallway, walking with Phil towards her next class, Melinda realized it was getting really annoying.

“Ugh, I hate these people staring. Every year it’s the same.” Melinda was not found of all the stories they’d tell about her and Phil Coulson.

They were great friends, best friends, but she didn’t like it being a celebrity.

“Let go, Mel. You know we are good together. A little acceptance would make it no harm.”

“We are good because we work for it!” She said entering the room for the next class, letting Phil stand in the corridor alone. She WAS getting pissed about it.

When Melinda entered the Academy, she never dreamed of being such a known name. Of course her mother was already a very known agent, with high profile, but Melinda didn’t want to step in her mother’s shoes, she wanted to show what she was capable of. And she decided to do so.

 

At her first day, looking for her bedroom, she bumped into someone bigger than her. With three boxes blocking her view, it was just a matter of time until it happened.

“I’m so sorry!” A male voice said almost instantly. “Here, let me help you.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I wasn’t really looking were I was going.” She said, picking her things from the floor without looking at the guy helping her.

“I insist, let me help.” He said, already taking two boxes from her arms. “Are you lost too?”

It was at this time that Melinda decided to look to the stranger who had being so kind to her. Two big blue eyes staring at her, waiting for a response, still she couldn’t come up with words.

“Are you?” he asked, trying to regain her attention.

“I… yeah, I’m a bit lost, yeah.”

He laughed at how silly she looked. Silly and beautiful.

“Do you want help to find your bedroom? Took me some time to find mine… Now I was trying to find the caffeteria but, boy, this place is really big.”

“Oh, no… you don’t need to, I can find it myself… No need to bother you.”

“It’s no bother, would be my pleasure.” He smiled.

What was happening to her? Melinda was not someone who would believe in love at first sight. In fact, she never thought of it, her only worry was supposed to be the Academy, but suddenly she found herself really lost in those beautiful eyes. He was sweet for helping her.

She smiled back and nodded yes, accepting the stranger’s help.

“My name is Phil, by the way. Phillip Coulson. But you can call me just Phil if you want to.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil. I’m Melinda, Melinda May.”

He realized she was not someone who would give herself away so easily. She had her subtle way of saying that she was a private person. Didn’t share much information, didn’t give much space, but still, her calm way of speaking said otherwise. Her eyes did too.

“Umm, I have… umm, I have the number of my room.” She said trying to get a paper from the box that remained on her hand. “Still I can’t seem to find the right building. Do you happen to know where it is?” She handled him the paper with some numbers on it.

Taking it from her hands, he smiled. “Yeah, you’re in luck. It’s the building in front of mine. Come with me, I’ll show you.” Melinda felt a relieve, how lucky was she?

With that, they walked for some minutes before he left her at her new bedroom. She was really glad she had met such a nice guy in her first day. Phil couldn’t be happier as well, something in that woman really intrigued him, he felt an attraction but he promised to himself no to rush into anything, he had to respect her. What if she had a boyfriend already? What if she wasn’t looking for one?

That day Phil walked back to his dorm with quite some thoughts on his mind.

 

Some years had passed since that day, today they no longer lived in that two buildings in front of each other. Since they’re high up level students, they got to an another one, with some more fun things around, a place cooler than they would expect when they’re told about it.

It was a norm at the Academy, as the years went by, the students would get an upgrade on their accommodations. Nowadays, instead of in-front-of-each-other’s buildings they had in-front-of-each-other’s ROOMS! And they loved it.


	2. I'll be here

As the days went by, it was becoming a lot harder to see each other. Phil and Melinda were now deciding where to specialize. They didn’t have that time with each other, just more and more things to study.

Although they slept just a few feet away, one didn’t like to bother the other, specially considering all the work they had in their hands. They would cross each other in the hallways, but no time for small talk.

The whole week was crazy, everything was stressful. Melinda was always focused on her tasks, which didn’t mean she wasn’t tired. Phil, on the other hand, was constantly loosing his mind over and over again about _protocols_ and _restraints_ , but he managed to get everything right by the time their finals ended.

That Friday they both walked out of their classes with less weight on their shoulders. Now maybe they could catch up on the lost time. He missed her, she missed him.

Walking back to his dorm, Phil wondered if Melinda was in hers. He stood there in the hallway for a few minutes, trying to decide whether he would knock on her door or just enter his room, take a good hot bath and go to sleep.

 _Nah, she’s probably too tired as well._ Phil thought as he started to make his way into his bedroom. Then Melinda’s door swung open. A tall woman with long hair and some red flash lights on it got out first, followed by Melinda.

“… Come on, Mel, you know you need to have some fun.”

As Melinda made her way out, not replying her friend, she met Phil at his door.

“Hey, Phil! How’s everything?”

“Hi, Melinda! Everything’s good… Thank God the finals are over. I don’t think I could handle it anymore.”

She giggled at his cute way of saying it.

“Yeah, me too.” She forgot for a second that she was all dressed up, and that she let her friend out of the conversation. “Oh, I’m sorry. Phil, this is Victoria Hand. Victoria, this is Phil Coulson.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Phil shook her hand, offering a shy smile.

“Hello. I’ve heard about you, Phil.” Victoria had an almost mean smile on her face. As she ended her sentence, she was definitively looking at May.

“Have you?” Phil decided to enjoy this moment.

For just one moment the three of them stood there, in an awkward silence.

“Hey, Phil, we’re going to a party to celebrate our well deserved rest. Don’t you wanna come with us?” Melinda asked. She wasn’t even sure about this party but Victoria wouldn’t let her sleep on a Friday night.

Phil did want to go but he felt doubt pounding on his head. He was really tired, and after Victoria’s statement, he wasn’t sure how to handle things.

“I… I think I’ll pass today. Sorry, I’m really tired and I’m not such a life-of-the-party person.”

May smiled, she enjoyed how sincere he was.

“No worry, Phil. I’m too but this one here won’t let me have my well desired rest.”

“Of course I won’t. We’ll just be here once, so we might as well enjoy it, right?” Victoria was maybe a little too much excited, she sure wasn’t sober.

Phil and Melinda both laughed at her, then they shared a warm look.

“You have fun in there. Take care.”

“I will. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” May said, already leaving with her friend. In her heart, she did want to stay with Phil, she missed her best friend and deep down she was afraid that that bonding they had all this time was being lost all over finals and picking up careers.

“I’ll be here.” Phil replied, he always used such a calm tone in his voice, Melinda loved it.

With that, Phil shut his door closed and Melinda headed to the party whit Victoria


	3. Rainy Saturday

Melinda got back to her dorm quite early after she left for the party. Phil was still awake when he heard she slipping the keys on the door lock but decided it was better to let her rest.

The next day was followed by a little rain outside, the kind of rain that you don’t wish to be doing anything, just to stay in bed, eat and drink all day. Phil’s mind was all about that, and why not with his best friend?

He was a little hesitant at first but decided to give it a shot. He went down the coffee shop, grabbed a few croissants, a coffee for him and a tea for Melinda, he knew she would only drink coffee when she really needed to stay awake, and that’s why she probably hated it so much.

Getting back to the dorm’s corridor, Phil managed to balance all the things in one hand and to knock on her door with the other. It took a few minutes until he heard some noise coming from inside her dorm, then her door was opened by a quite sleepy Melinda May.

“Well, hello, sleepy beauty.”

“Phil? It’s too early.” Melinda was not even trying to be with her eyes open, in fact she just opened the door and made her way back to her bed, letting it as a cue to Phil to get in.

“It’s nearly 11pm, May. I brought us some brunch.”

She was a little pissed for being up so late, she had missed her Tai Chi already. At the same time, she was glad her best friend was so thoughtful.

“Hmm, food! That’s why I let you read my answers on the tests.” She said with a smirk on her face.

“WHAT? Are you mad? I’ve never done that.” Who was he trying to lie to?

He took of his shoes, seating on Melinda’s side on her bed, leaning against the wall he handled her her tea and the bag with croissants.

“Uh, that’s fancy.”

“Yeah, I thought a rainy day like this deserved it.”

Melinda nodded, already taking a sip from her tea and slipping her hand on the croissant bag.

“So… how’s the party yesterday?”

She took a large bite from her croissant and chose not to bother answering it, instead she gave him that very known _I don’t wanna talk about it_ look.

“Come on, grumpy. Tell me. Did you find someone to fulfill your needs?” Phil remembered a past conversation they had on a drunk night. Melinda was telling him how difficult it was to find someone who was worthy for a one night stand, someone that she won’t feel the need to use a laser point for the things she wanted him to do.

“I hate you.” She replied laughing a little bit. “I shouldn’t have gone, though.”

“Why?”

“Because the moment I stepped foot on the party, Victoria was already trying to hook me up with someone, and I just don’t want it.”

Phil listened to her but he did not looked to her. He knew she was focused on becoming a good agent, she had mentioned a lot of times.

“Maybe she’s just trying to look after your. Make sure someone’s taking care of you.”

“Will you stop?”

“No, I’m serious. It’s good to have someone who would do things from the heart, someone who would want to make things less stressful.”

“I don’t need a boyfriend for that. I have you.”

“True!”

With that their conversation about the boyfriend/girlfriend came to an end. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment.

“How about a movie?” Melinda suggested.

“Let’s do it.” Phil stood to set the things while Melinda made room for him on the bed. With that, they spent their whole Saturday, and it felt good.

“By the way, someone is throwing another party next month.” Melinda started to tell him. “And if again Victoria won’t let me stay in my dorm, you ARE coming with us.”

“Seems like I don’t really have a saying on this.”

“That’s because you don’t.”

“Okay then.”


	4. Damn you, Victoria Hand

Sunday went by quickly, Melinda had some errands to run and Phil was still missing some of the paper work he had to do for an annoying professor who would seem not to get along with him.

When in the middle of his paper work, a note slipped under his door.

 _“I’m going to be out the whole day, I’ll catch up with you later. Xoxo Mel.”_ They had this habit, whenever one of them would be out, they’d slip notes under each other doors so one wouldn’t be all worried about the other. They were very close as a matter of fact, but it wasn’t weird.

Melinda spent the day with Victoria in the mall and that was something she didn’t do for a long time.

Victoria could be really annoying sometimes but Melinda liked to spend time with her, It helped getting her mind off of Academy things. Today, they were looking for a present for Victoria’s mother’s birthday.

They continued their walk through the place. After a few hours, Victoria had a present for her mother already and they decided it was time for a quick lunch before getting back to their dorms.

“So… Did you like Stephany’s party?” Victoria started to remember the night, she had really enjoyed it herself.

“I thought it was okay. A lot of drunk people though.”

“I know, right?” They grabbed their food and went to get a table. “Did you enjoyed meeting Daniel?” Victoria teased.

Daniel was a CIA agent. Quite interesting guy, good looking and very skilled. At this parties they often socialized with people from another agencies, Melinda was already used to meeting new people, some good, some bad.

“Yeah, he was nice.”

“Oh, come on, Mel. You have to tell me, I know he walked you back to your dorm. Do you wanna tell me what happened afterwards?”

“Nothing.”

After they got to the party, Victoria met with her partner Douglas, they were always working together and May was sure they had some actions besides the Academy ones. Preferably in Victoria’s dorm, after everyone was already asleep.

Melinda didn’t know but Victoria had already made a plan with Douglas to fix her up with his friend Daniel since Douglas and him knew each other for quite some time. And then she realized she was on a blind date.

“What do you mean, nothing? Not even a kiss?”

Melinda knew she wasn’t going off this subject easily.

“He kissed me. It was a good kiss, but nothing happened after that, and nothing will.”

“Ooh, Melinda, why not? He’s a good guy, handsome, skilled… would be a great partner for you.”

Melinda just shook her head no as a response. Daniel was good, sure, but the kiss didn’t feel right. He was so eager and tried so hard to be passionate and Melinda was not onto that, she didn’t want a forced relationship. _Better alone than with the wrong person_ , she thought to herself.

“Is it Phil?”

 _What?_ Melinda choked on a sip of her juice. “What? What does Phil have to do with it?”

“I don’t know… You tell me.”

“Stop it, he’s my best friend.” _Was he just that?_ Melinda was beginning to question herself. _Damn you, Victoria Hand._

“You know, you guys make a cute couple.”

“Stop it, Hand! I’m serious… He’s just my friend, my best friend. He was dating when we met and he had a hurtful broke up with her.”

“What does that mean?”

“Means that he doesn’t care about this either. That’s why we are such good friends, we are both focused on getting our degrees.”

Victoria didn’t say anything after that, and Melinda made no effort to continue the subject either. They finished eating and headed back to their dorms. Victoria’s bedroom was before Melinda’s, so she dropped her friend at her door and made her way out to her own dorm.

Stopping at her door, Melinda recalled her conversation with Victoria. Was Phil a potential boyfriend? Was she being fair considering it? Suddenly she remembered what she had written on the note. _I’ll catch up with you later._ It didn’t seem like a good time for it.

That night Melinda got back to her dorm without making much noise. She entered the place, took off her clothes and put on a grey-ish t-shit that was clearly from a bigger size than her. Walking in front of her mirror she realized it was Phil’s shirt, one she had stolen from him quite some time ago and have never returned it, every time he’d go to her dorm she would hide it.

 _Shit. Phil’s t-shirt._ Why does she have it? Maybe she should just return it.

That night was long for Melinda, her sleep took a long time to appear, leaving her with the existential thoughts Victoria had implanted on her head. _Damn you, Victoria Hand._


	5. Testing Something

At next day Melinda was sleepy all day. That is what she gained for being awake almost all night _thinking nonsense things_. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

She managed to get through some classes without falling asleep. She had seen Phil a couple of times on the corridors but she was always ducking from him whenever she could. When she got out of her dorm to start the day, she even tip toed the whole hallway so she wouldn’t have to speak to him.

By lunch time, she was more calm about meeting him… She knew he had a long class until 6pm so she didn’t bother hiding from him.

Melinda grabbed a salad and a juice from the cafeteria and found herself a table. Placing the food on top she managed to get her books and started to study while eating.

After a few minutes, Melinda’s attention was stolen from her notes.

“Hey, stranger!”

“PHIL?” Melinda choked on the cherry tomato she had put on her mouth.

“Hey… calm down, why so scared?”

“I’m not scared. I was just focused.” Melinda replied with a quite harsh tone.

“Sorry.”

She didn’t replied nor looked at him. She couldn’t. Not after all the thoughts she had been having, not about the night she had. Melinda chose to stay there, quiet, pretending to be reading what was on the pages.

Phil was intrigued about why she was acting all weird, she wasn’t much of a reading person. In fact she hated the classes where they had to train on doing reports and inventory.

“Why are you acting like that?”

“What? Acting like what?”

“Like a weirdo.”

She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she tried to change the subject.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Yeah, I sneak out a little bit.” She realized his tone was changing. “You said you would come by last night, and you didn’t… Got me worried.”

Her lips clenched. Again, she was trying not to face him.

“I was tired.”

Phil realized she really didn’t want to talk to him and he was seriously getting angry at her behavior.

“Ok! Going to get back to my class. Bye.” He was cold. Not a _see you later_ like he’s always used to say, not a _take care_ , just _bye_.

Melinda felt really stupid. What the hell was wrong with her, mistreating her best friend like that? Not talking to him? _Great, Melinda, you screwed it up_.

After she ended her lunch she just got back to her room. She really had a lot of paper work to do, although she hated it maybe would be nice to try and take her mind off of her mistakes.

Seating at her bed, she could hear Phil slipping his keys on his door lock and getting in on his dorm. This was her chance to get everything right.

She got out of her bed and walked towards Phil’s door. She was hoping he was not as mad as he’d seen earlier. Two knocks on the door. _Please, don’t be mad._

The door swung open. Not a word, just a cold pair of blues eye laid o her, expecting her to start talking. _Shit, he’s mad._

“Hey… You busy?”

“Umm, No. Why?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sorry, May, but I’m really tired.” His words felt like ice, she knew she made a mistake. “Is it something important?”

“No… Yes! Actually…” She was struggling with her words, Phil was never like that with her, on the contrary, she was always the one with the colder tone, the short lines. “I’m sorry, Phil.”

His shoulders sagged, he knew she meant it.

“Come in.” He told her, holding the door open and giving her space to get into his room.

“I’m sorry the way I treated you today. I guess I was just a fool for letting someone get in my head”

“It’s okay…” He started to say as he heard her first sentence. “Wait… what do you mean letting someone in your head?”

Melinda felt a chill down her spine. _Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that._

“What? No, not someone, SOMETHING! I’m a fool for letting stress get into my head… That’s what I meant.”

Phil didn’t believe her, but he decided not to go further with it, instead he decided to take her lie and just forget about it. She was his best friend after all of that and he knew that for her to say she was sorry, it was a lot.

“So, how was your day?” She said, seating at his bed. She loved his bed, it was really soft and it had his scent. _Shit, she liked to smell him._

“Oh, nothing much… Got my ass kicked again on the training room. You really need to teach me some things.”

Phil took off his shirt while saying it, which made Melinda a little bit uncomfortable on his bed. Suddenly, Phil was all sexy, with a little bit of sweat on his back. It was difficult to focus on what he was saying.

“You know that move when you’re trapped and suddenly you can use the weight of your enemy against him?” Fussing on his drawer, he was looking for a pajama shirt he swore he had put in there. “I need you to…” His words vanished from his mind.

When he found the shirt, he managed to turn back to his bed, where he thought Melinda was. Instead, she was really close to him, almost invading his personal space.

“Is something wrong, May?” She was really close, like she had never been.

“I just… I need to test something.”

Her last words were almost like a breath, it took Phil a couple of seconds to understand it. While he was thinking about her words, two cold little hands met his bare waist, the hands started to make their way through his back, sending shivers on Phil’s spine.

Melinda didn’t take her gaze off of him for one second, and Phil was feeling hypnotized from all that was happening. It was too much for him, her hands traveling his body, her eyes fixed on his, her breath becoming a lot stronger and closer.

Suddenly, her lips met his. Her hands made their way to his neck, one stayed there while the other was on his face. There was a moan coming from his mouth.

It took him some time to drop on the floor the shirt that was on his hand. He squeezed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. He was kissing her back.

On her mind, there was only one thought.

_Damn you, Victoria Hand._


	6. Please explain

When air was needed they pulled apart. Their faces were a little bit red from all the making out. Phil didn’t know what to say, he looked stunned by his friend’s action.

“I… Phil, I’m sorry!”

Melinda started to make her way out of his dorm. With the expression on his face she thought he got mad at her.

“Hey, wait…” He said before reaching out for her, taking her arm and pulling her closer. “What was that for?”

“I don’t know… Phil, I’m sorry. Forget that happened okay?!” She said it quickly, getting away from his touch and making her way out of his dorm and straight to hers.

“How can I…?” Phil breathed out when Melinda was already gone.

That night was a mixture of madness and desperation for both of them. Melinda was feeling ashamed by her actions but at the same time she was so glad she finally kissed Phil. And the kiss felt more than right.

Phil was in ecstasy, he didn’t know why Melinda had done that, the only thing he knew was that he had dreamed about it for a long time. _Was it a bet? Does she like me? Was just instinct?_ Phil’s night was filled with thoughts.

“I have to talk to her!” Phil murmured to himself before falling asleep.

 

Melinda woke up at 5am as usual, the first minutes of her day were light, there was sun out of the window and she felt good humor building up on her… Until she remembered her actions last night.

“Shit! You are stupid, Melinda Qiaolian May.” She cursed herself in Mandarin before getting out of bed to start her day.

Phil, on his dorm was already ready, he had packed his things for the day and was seated at the end of his bed, waiting for a particular sound from across his door.

Melinda got her things and headed for the door. As soon as she closed it and was slipping her keys to lock it, someone appeared at her back.

“Morning!”

“Phil?” Melinda jumped in surprise, Phil was never up at this hour in the morning. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s okay.” She said without really looking at him. “Look, I’ve got to go… see you later.” She was already running away.

“But, Melinda…” Too late, Melinda had already made her way out of the hallway, letting Phil standing there, with tons of questions on his mind. _Tiny but fast_ were the last thoughts on his mind before getting back to his room.

 

The day went by quick, Melinda was at the library catching up on some books she had to read. Suddenly, she looked at the clock on the wall.

“Damn, 10pm already?”

Running down to her dorm, she was thinking on her chores for the next day. _Talk to Victoria about protocols, sparring time, go return the books, pick up more books, until I know what to say it’s better to avoid Phil… PHIL?_

As she opened her door, Phil was already there, waiting for her by her window.

“What the hell, Phil? What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off… But you know we need to talk.”

“HOW did you get in here?”

“We are at a college to become agents, how do you think?”

Melinda didn’t have an amused face. She didn’t liked anyone on her room unless she had invited them. Leaving her things on the desk near her bed, she was preparing herself to talk.

“Look, Phil, I’m sorry. I know you were not comfortable with what happened yesterday…” She began to say when Phil stopped her.

“When did I say that?”

He was closer than she had notice it. Taking her right hand and enlacing their fingers, Phil met her gaze. He brushed his thumb on her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her again. After a few seconds they broke apart.

“I don’t know why you did that yesterday, but if it was some kind of bet, I thought I should retrieve it.” His hand were still on her face, caressing her cheek.

“It wasn’t a bet…” It was the only thing that came into her mind.

“Care to elaborate?”

“It’s a long story…” She kissed him again. Now that she knew he’d liked it, she was not stopping so easy.

Phil was still confused but very much glad that they were in her bedroom, kissing again like there was no tomorrow.

After a few minutes, Melinda managed to brake the kiss.

“Phil, I need you to go…”

“What? What do you mean? You didn’t even tell me what this is all about.”

“I don’t even know myself. I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise.”

“I’ll charge you!” Giving her a quick peck on her lips, Phil decided not to rush into things. They had kissed each other and he was okay with just that information.

That night both of them had sweet dreams.


	7. Not a choice

After that strange night, many things had changed. Two weeks had passed since their first – awkward – kiss. Melinda had explained to Phil why she had done it and he was more than glad about it. Phil confessed to Melinda that he was already interested on her but didn’t want to force her into anything. Hearing that, she was more than happy to be with him, a respectful man.

It was late at night and they were laying down on her bed. Kissing and provoking each other, they were more than happy.

“How this is going to work?” Phil managed to say.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know… How are we going to do this? Us?”

It was finally out, the question they were avoiding for the past few days.

“We know this is against the rules…” Melinda started. “So I guess we can’t tell anyone…”

There was a lament on her voice. She wanted everyone to know Phil was hers.

“Yeah…” That was the only response that came out of Phil’s mouth.

 

A few days had passed since that night, now they’re close to one month together still not putting a label on what they were doing.

The only thing they knew was that it was good. Phil would often bring them breakfast, Melinda was always helping Phil getting dressed for the day. They would watch movies together. Sparring time was good too, always with description.

No one seemed to notice their relationship, they were only seen as Melinda May and Phil Coulson, the golden students.

 

One day, as they’re getting out of the shooting range, Phil slipped his right arm around Melinda, placing his hand on her waist.

“Hey, watch it…” Melinda said, reaching out of his touch.

“Sorry, it’s hard to control.” He replied with that devious smiled only he could pull off.

“So… are you going to Stephany’s party?” Melinda changed the subject.

“She’s throwing another one?”

“Yeah… apparently she has a friend who used to study here at the Academy, but she got reassigned somewhere else and now she’s back again.”

Phil listened to her explanation thinking of a response. He decided to reply her with another question.

“Are _you_ going?”

She looked at him with half a smile.

“Phil… you know we can’t!”

“I’m saying nothing… I’m just asking if my dearest friend, Melinda May, is going to her colleague’s party. That’s all.”

“Yes, I’m going. Victoria wouldn’t let me be alone on my dorm at a Saturday night.”

“You know you wouldn’t be alone.” He tried to grab her again with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, hey, hey. Stop it.”

He laughed at her and they continued to make their away to their dorms. Getting at their doors, Melinda took him by the arm.

“You didn’t reply me.”

“If I remember too well, you said I didn’t have a choice of saying no this time.”

“Yeah, good boy.”

With that, Melinda stole a quick kiss from him and made her way inside her room. Phil entered his with a dumb smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: The calm before the storm


	8. Damn you, Phil Coulson

At the night of the party, Phil and Melinda decided to go together, as friends, alongside Victoria and Douglas.

Walking through the campus, all Phil wanted to do was hold Melinda by the hand and enjoy the moment. Sadly he had to be satisfied with just walking side by side with her.

Getting at the party, everyone was wild. They knew most of the people there, which was a bummer since they would have to control themselves all night.

“Look, there is Stephany.” Victoria said to them as they were getting closer to her.

The moment Stephany saw them, she was already looking for someone at the party. They greeted each other already finding drinks for all of them.

“So, Stephany, where’s your friend you told us?” Victoria asked.

“I’m looking for her…” Stephany began to reply, looking around at the place. “Oh, there she is… LYDIAAA!”

The woman came up quickly when she heard her name being screamed by her friend.

“Guys, this is Lydia. A great psychologist. Lydia, this is…” Stephany was beginning to introduce the group to her friend. She was going to start by Douglas when Lydia cut her off.

“PHIL?? PHILLIP COULSON? IS THAT YOU?” Within moments, she was already hanged to Phil’s neck.

“Hey… Lydia” Phil felt uncomfortable, although he couldn’t make any moves since Lydia was squeezing him hard.

“How are you? Oh my God!! I miss you, you know? We lost contact. How are you?”

Lydia was definitely drunk already, she kept repeating things and yelling all her sentences.

“I’m… umm, I’m good.” Phil replied, looking at an annoyed Melinda by his side.

“Ooh, good, you guys know each other. Now I don’t need to babysit anymore… I’m going to enjoy my party.” Stephany said, getting back to the crowd.

After a few moments, Victoria and Melinda were really getting mad at the annoying and drunk woman that had taken place alongside Phil and was nonstop flirting with him. She didn’t even bothered introducing herself to the rest of the group, all she cared about was flirting with Phil.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Victoria whispered on Melinda’s ear.

“What am I supposed to do? He’s not my boyfriend.” Melinda replied, making her way to the bar.

Victoria just watched her friend go away, she was needing some space from that situation, otherwise she would punch Lydia in the face.

Watching them from afar, Melinda traded looks with Phil. She could tell he was not happy as well, but Lydia was an insistent drunk who was not giving up easily.

Finishing her drink, she decided to go to the bathroom. Making her way out, she was faced with a not very pleasant scene. Lydia had pinned Phil against a wall and was kissing him desperately. Phil was trying to get out of the woman with no success. It was hurtful seeing that.

Making her away back to them, Melinda decided not to look at the ‘couple’ making out.

“I’m leaving!” Melinda said to Victoria and Douglas.

“Mel…” Victoria tried to grab her arm, knowing why her friend was so upset about.

“I’m not staying, Victoria!”

Hearing her voice, Phil immediately broke the kiss, pushing Lydia away from him. All he could see was Melinda leaving the place. He felt so stupid.

“You are an ass, Phillip!” Victoria said, holding herself not to punch him.

“I know!” He replied, looking down. “I have to talk to her.” He said, already making his way out.

“WAIT! Phil, what’s happening?” a confused Lydia asked, trying to reach out for him.

“Look, Lydia, this was a mistake, okay?! You should not have done this and I should not have let you.” It was his only response to the woman.

Heading out of the party, Phil let the woman there, with a confused and angry face. He didn’t really care about her, all he was thinking was how to get things right with Melinda. _Damn, you, Phil Coulson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? *hides*


	9. Maybe You Should

When Phil got to Melinda’s dorm, the door was locked.

“Mel… are you in there?” He kept asking for some time. He knew she was in there, Melinda always enjoyed being in her room, especially when she was upset about something.

“Melinda? Please, open up. We need to talk.” It had been almost 40 minutes since Phil started calling her name outside. She knew he was not giving up easily.

“May, I can explain. Please, let me see you.” At this point, he was already seated on the hallway floor with his back against the wall when he heard the door lock being opened. Phil got up fast to face Melinda who had the door half opened and was standing there, eyes a little red (something that she would deny all her life).

“Go away, Phil.” She said, not wanting to face him.

“Mel, no, don’t do this. Let me explain.”

“You don’t need to. We don’t owe each other anything, Phil.”

“Hey, that’s not true.”

For a moment they stood there, the words that had just being said were flying around them. Melinda regretted a little her reaction.

When Phil tried to reach out for her, she quickly got out of him. She didn’t even want him touching her, he knew this was bad.

“You should go. I’m tired!”

He wanted to protest but deep down he knew it would not make any good for them.

“I’m not giving up on you!” He said, with his eyes starting to tear up.

“You should!” Melinda said, closing the door in a quick move.

That night was pretty sad for both of them. Phil saw the tears running down her cheek before she closed the door and he was feeling like shit for making her feel that way. He had to fix it.

 

Melinda avoided Phil for an entire month. In the beginning, she would look to the ground trying to escape his gaze, but after some days went by, the look on her face was completely stoic. She expressed no emotions, and that worried Phil.

He would always try and talk to her but she would always manage to not hold on to the conversation. She had gone back to referring to him as Coulson or even worse, Phil Coulson.

They were already in some kind of vacation that The Academy had let them, it was in a different time of the year that the other colleges would allow. Most of the students would always get back to their houses, to their families.

Phil remembered that every year Melinda would get back home in the middle of the vacation. She would always split that days in half, spending half of it with her friends at the dorms, and half of it with her mom at her childhood house. He wasn’t sure if her family was big.

He was quite excited that morning, _finally I’ll get the chance to talk properly with her, without any excuse about exams or academic stuff_.

Phil got out of his room and made his way to Melinda’s. He knocked a few times and no one answered. _Where is she?_

“She’s not in there.” A familiar voiced said from behind. Victoria Hand.

“What do you mean? Do you know where she is?”

Victoria took a few steps closer to Phil and chose not to answer his question.

“You screwed up good, Phil Coulson.” Phil seriously thought she was going to punch him. He was already sweating from nervous.

“It wasn’t my intention. I would never hurt Melinda on purpose."

“I know!” She hated to admit that.

“You do?”

“Yes! I’ve seen how you always act towards her. I’ve seen how you care about her. But you did hurt her. And she’s not the Melinda I used to know anymore.”

“What do you mean?” She could sense the genuine worry on Phil’s voice.

Victoria let out a loud breath. She knew Melinda would kill her if she knew she was talking to Phil about things that have been said in private.

“She feels like you let her down. You were her best friend and she was allowing herself to fall for you, even though she knows it’s against protocols.”

Phil was stunned by Victoria’s words. _Fall for me? Like in love?_

“Look, Phil. Just fix it! Melinda is too damn stubborn to admit her feelings for you and even worse, to admit you did hurt her, so you have to do this for both of you. If you really want to make things right.”

“I do!” Phil said before even letting Victoria finish her sentence.

“Good!” Victoria was relieved he was up to make things right. “She’s going to her mother’s for the leave. I don’t advise you going there unless you’re ready to handle two Mays.” She had a smirk on her face.

Phil thought for a second. “Would you give me the address?”

“You mad? Are you really going there?”

“Look, I have to fix all of this. And if this means I have to face Melinda’s mom, then yes, I’m going there. Do you have the address?”

Victoria was really impressed by his attitude.

“Sure, walk with me to my dorm and I’ll get it to you.”

 

After getting to Victoria’s room, she had the address written in a piece of paper and handled it to Phil.

“I don’t know if you have courage or If you are just stupid, Phil.”

“Neither do I.” He said, getting the paper and heading out.

Phil went straight to his dorm, changed his clothes and made his way out. He would explain everything to Melinda, even if she didn’t want to.


	10. We Have to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of it. I hope you all enjoyed it (: Thank you all for the feedback!

When Phil got to the house, he was really nervous. What was he going to say to Melinda? Or her mom? _I wonder if she told her mom. Oh god, I’m screwed._

Knocking on the door, he felt his legs going numb. He was cheering for nobody to be home but at the same time, he had to talk to Melinda.

“MELINDA!” He greeted her when the door opened. Her name came out louder than he hoped for and now he had a stupid smile on his face.

“Coulson? What are you doing here?”

“We have to talk!”

She realized he was not giving up at all. After all the time they spent without talking to each other, she was impressed that he used the leave to go after her and not to his own family.  

Melinda stepped out of the way, letting Phil inside the house.

“Is your mom home?” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth, he was scared after all.

“No!” Melinda replied shortly.

Phil understood what Victoria said to him “ _she’s not the Melinda I used to know anymore.”_ She was more quiet, short answers, didn’t want to talk about the past.

“Mel, I’m sorry!” He began. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” She said, seating in the sofa.

“No, it’s not.” The phrase came out really nervous, almost angry. “Look, I knew Lydia before that party.”

She gave him a look. _Really? I almost didn’t realize it._

“We had gone out sometimes. We were both single, it was fun, but we lost contact, it wasn’t a serious thing. I could not imagine she would be the motive of that party. If I knew, I would have never gone there.”

“We were not a serious thing either.” She sounded a little angry, but he knew she was upset, and she had the right to be.

“Don’t say that. You know it’s not true.”

He was trying to get closer to her, he wanted to hug her, kiss her.

Melinda chose to ignore his last sentence. She would not admit her feelings as Victoria had said. She would not let herself to be hurt by anyone else ever again.

“Okay! You came, you explained, I understand. Now you should go.”

“Melinda…”

“Phil, just go!” Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

“No! I’m not going. I screwed up, I get it… but I’m not letting you go easily.”

He reached out for her hand, but she got rid of his in a sudden move.

“You know there’s no way we could be together. What’s the point of suffering like this?” She did it. She admitted all of this had been a suffering. “I regret the day I kissed you, I regret thinking that we could be something more. And most of it, I regret ruining our friendship like this.”

Phil felt like his world had fallen apart. She blamed herself for all of it. That’s why she changed so much, she closed herself to the world, because of him.

“Hey, don’t say that.” He said pulling her for a hug. She didn’t have a choice other than letting herself fall into his arms. “I’m sorry! I really am. But I like you a lot, and there’s no way you can change that.”

“I like you a lot too, but how we are going to do this?” She said, trying to hold her tears.

“We will manage.” Sometimes she hated that he was a hopeful romantic. But she loved it at the same time.

With her still in his arms, he put a hand on her chin, guiding her face up to his. He stroke the tears away from her cheeks and finally kissed her. It was tender, romantic, it felt comfortable.

 

After a few moments kissing, they didn’t even notice the front door opening and a short Asian woman standing at the door of the living room, with a bag of groceries on her arms and a not amused look on her face.

“Mama!” Melinda said as she pulled out from Phil.

“Hi, Mrs. May!” Phil greeted her with a shy smile on his red face. They were making out for quite some time, and Melinda was all into the lip nibbling thing.

“Hello, Phillip. May I know why you are in my house, with my daughter in your arms?”

Phil was already looking for an answer when Melinda interrupted.

“Mom! I’m an adult!”

“Fine!” The older woman said, making her way through them and heading to the kitchen. “Phillip, are you staying for dinner?”

He didn’t know what to answer, he looked at Melinda for some help but she was as shocked as he was. _Maybe Melinda didn’t tell her mom. That’s why she’s trying to be nice, she doesn’t know I was a dick with her daughter._

“Umm, it would be my pleasure?!” He didn’t know what was going on, so his answer sounded more like a question.

“Good! This way we’ll have more time to talk about what will happen if you hurt my daughter again.” She said with a mischievous look as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Phil squeezed his eye shut as in _I’m screwed but I’ll take it_.

Melinda let out a shy smile looking at how adorable he seemed before she spoke.

“You know we don’t have any confirmation that this will work out, right?”

“I know, but you are my best friend. I can’t stand not having you in my life!”

She accepted that response by not going further with the conversation. As Melinda made her way to the kitchen to help her mother, Phil was let alone with his thoughts. He did know that it was not going to be easy, at that moment he made a promise to himself that whatever was the path their relationship ended up going, he would always think of Melinda’s happiness. Even if that meant he had to stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. (:


End file.
